


Baby Blue & Baby Pink

by Ihavearaccoonfact



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, skinny steve rodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavearaccoonfact/pseuds/Ihavearaccoonfact
Summary: For Bucky's 30th birthday Steve decided to celebrate the big 3-0 with a 3 - some.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Baby Blue & Baby Pink

Bucky yawned wide as he tiredly walked the stairs of the apartment building. Every step bringing him closer to his shared home with his boyfriend. As he dug for his keys to unlock the front door, a sudden nagging feeling entered the back of his mind. Bucky shrugged figuring whatever he had forgotten couldn’t be too important. He walked into the quiet apartment. Bucky made his way into the living room, confused about where Steve could be. Bucky entered the bedroom and stopped. His breath hitched at the sight.

Steve and another skinny man were laid out on the bed. Steve was latched onto the other’s mouth, kissing him passionately. The two were wearing near-identical outfits. Steve was wearing a light blue lace bralette and panties with a garter belt attached to light blue sheer stockings. The other was wearing an identical outfit but in pink. As Bucky stepped forward, he hummed in appreciation of the sight before him. Steve took notice and unlatched himself from the other. 

Bucky, now closer, could see the one in pink was Steve’s friend and co-worker, Peter, whose skin was matching his outfit with a full-body blush, carefully trying to avoid looking at anyone in the room. Steve moved to his elbows and smiled at Bucky. 

“Well, aren't you going to say anything?”

“What did I do to get this?”

Steve made an offended noise. “Bucky? It’s your birthday? Did you forget?”

Bucky thought about it and realized, yes, it was March 10th.

“Oh shit, I did.”

Steve pouted. “If this isn't what you wanted, -”

“No, no, this is great. Love it.” 

The man openly leered at the two, soaking in the sight. Steve gave a wide smile. 

“Good. This is Peter, in case you _forgot_.” Peter, still blushing and with downcast eyes, nodded towards Bucky. “And the plan is, we do whatever you want for your birthday, so what’s first, Buck? You want to unwrap your gifts? How do you want us?”

Bucky thought for a moment and walked back to the living room as Steve yelled, “Hey!”

Bucky chuckled as he walked back to the bedroom with a chair in hand. He positioned it at the foot of the bed. Peter gave a curious look, while Steve beamed. Bucky took a seat, arranging the chair just right, and then spread his legs. 

“Anything I want?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically. 

“I want a show. Gave me a show, punk.”

Steve nodded and looked back at Peter. Steve moved his head and started to kiss Peter passionately. Peter moaned as the kiss deepened, the nervousness slowly leaving the man as Steve ravaged the other’s mouth. 

Bucky started to lazily rub himself. Peter moved his hands to Steve’s waist, feeling and groping Steve. Steve grabbed onto Peter’s wrists, removing them and holding them in a tight grip. Peter gave a light cry and broke the kiss. Steve smiled and spoke. 

“No, Pete, remember what we talked about? No touching till I say you can.”

Peter weakly nodded as Steve went back to kissing Peter, ands still holding Peter’s wrists, keeping them away. Bucky frowned, not liking the interaction. Steve moved from Peter’s mouth and latched onto his neck, licking and lightly sucking. The man moaned, keeping his eyes closed. Steve looked up, seeing Peter’s face, then stopped and suddenly reached back and slapped Peter’s ass. The sound was loud in the silent room. The man cried out from the sudden pain. 

“Ahh!” 

Steve harshly spoke. “Peter? We talked about this. Keep your eyes open and on me. Now answer me this time.”

Bucky watched as Peter swallowed hard and forced his eyes open. Nodding and still nervous, he spoke.

“Y-yes. Yes, Steve.”

Steve nodded and went back to attacking Peter’s neck. Bucky stopped touching himself, feeling annoyed at Steve’s treatment of the other man. Steve was licking and sucking on Peter, moving further down the man’s body, leaving light red marks. When Steve moved the bra out of the way, uncovering a nipple, he placed his mouth on top and sucked hard. Peter moaned and brought his arms up to hold onto Steve’s neck, eyes slipping closed and his head leaned back. Steve looked up and was instantly annoyed. 

“ _Peter._ ”

Steve swiftly moved his mouth to Peter’s shoulder and bit down. The second Bucky heard the pained noise from Peter, he was up and moving. He plucked at Steve’s hands, easily manhandling him away from Peter. 

“Hey, Buck! What the Hell?”

The smaller man was attempting to wrench himself from the hold, but Bucky had a good grasp as he moved Steve to the headboard. Bucky used one hand to hold Steve’s wrists together while the other dug into the bedside table for a pair of padded cuffs. Peter had moved to the corner of the bed, curiously watching the men. 

Bucky quickly brought the cuffs through the headboard slats and locked them onto Steve’s wrists. Bucky stood back as the blonde huffed and panted as he pulled on the cuffs.

“Argh, what the fuck Bucky?”

“You need a timeout, punk. What are you thinking? Treating a guest like that? And, Hell blondie, did you forget that _I_ get to say what I want?”

Steve pouted and tried to look contrite.

“Nope. Not working, punk. It’s my birthday and I say that I want you to watch while I have some fun.”

Steve gave an exasperated sound and continued pulling at the cuffs. Bucky moved back around the bed towards Peter. Peter looked up at Bucky, still fully flushed. 

Bucky gently placed his hands on Peter’s neck, nudging him to move to get a better look at the offending bite mark. Bucky’s brows knitted, seeing the mark, and leaned forward to kiss the area. Peter gave a light shiver as Bucky’s lips made contact. Bucky moved back and looked directly at the other man. Peter was still clearly nervous.

Bucky spoke softly. “Hey, Peter? Are you okay? Do you want to be here?”

“Y-yes. Yes, I do. Sorry, I’m just, I’m just -”

“It’s okay to be nervous. Unlike blondie, I believe in being nice to nice boys.” 

“Hey!”

“Quiet, runt. You’ll get yours later.” Bucky looked at the outfit, humming in appreciation. 

“You look really good in that, Peter.” The man blushed darker. “Hey, I mean it. A real doll. Do you mind if I touch you?”

Peter nodded. “Y-yes, please, touch me.”

Bucky sat back onto the bed and reached for Peter. He grasped Peter's waist and brought him into his lap. Bucky looked over at Steve who was straining his neck trying to watch. Bucky moved both of them to give Steve a full view, keeping Peter facing towards Bucky in his lap. 

Bucky grinned down at Peter’s body. Bucky moved his hands up and down his body, trying to relax and comfort. Feeling the nervous tension slowly leave the other man. 

“Peter, you are a sweet one. Mind if I call you that? Sweetheart?” Peter nodded. 

“Y-yes, that’s nice.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Peter’s mouth gently. Bucky hands roamed Peter’s body. Bucky felt tentative hands on his waist. Bucky leaned back and smiled at Steve. 

“If you weren’t such a punk, you could’ve been right here enjoying Sweetheart too.”

“Come on, Buckyyy,” Steve whined. 

“Nope. I’m going to enjoy my birthday with Sweetheart and have you watch.”

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Peter deeply. Peter moaned. The sound was music to Bucky's ears. “See? You gotta treat him gently." Steve made a noise of protest. 

Bucky leaned in close to Peter’s ear and whispered. “Let’s see what other sweet noises we can get from you.”

Peter keened from that. Bucky latched onto Peter’s neck and moved Peter’s hands to wrap around his neck. Bucky sucked and licked, moving down Peter’s body, moving the lingerie away to gain access to more flesh. Bucky looked at Peter’s hard erection, the tip leaking and poking out the top of the panties. Bucky leaned forward and gave a wide lick to the fabric. Peter gasped at the sensation. Bucky looked up at Peter’s eyes.

“You taste so good, Sweetheart.” Peter’s cock dribbled more precum at the praise. Bucky smirked. “You are just so pretty, sweetheart. You look so gorgeous in this. I could never get enough looking at you in this.” 

“What about me?” Steve whined. 

“What _about_ you punk? It’s cute that you think I’m going to say anything about you when you’ve been an ass today. Now stop talking, Sweetheart is my focus and I don’t need some runt distracting me.”

Steve whined and pouted. 

“ _But_ maybe if you behave, you’ll be rewarded.” 

Bucky smiled at Steve’s growing pout and went back to Peter. Bucky leaned over, opening his mouth, and gave a hard, long suck on Peter’s cock head. Peter’s hands flew to Bucky’s head burrowing in the locks. 

Bucky tugged the panties down more and engulfed more of Peter’s cock. Peter jerked forward as Bucky moved to the base, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Peter mewled. Bucky moved up, still sucking hard, and with a wet pop, he released Peter’s dick from his mouth. Bucky looked at Steve. 

“Lube?” 

Steve was closely watching, he nodded enthusiastically motioning to the side table that had a bottle on it. Bucky grabbed the bottle, uncapping it, and poured some on his hands, warming it up a little. Bucky nudged Peter to lay down more. Bucky knelt between Peter’s legs and, with a non lubed hand, started to remove the panties. 

“This okay, sweetheart? You want to continue?”

Peter eagerly nodded. “Uh, but, uh.”

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

“Can you keep...can you keep saying those things? Like during?” Peter’s flush deepened. Bucky smiled down. 

“Of course, happy to oblige.” 

Peter’s tension left completely and he flashed a radiant smile that made Bucky weak in the knees. He was going to thank Steve so much later for bringing a real cutie like Peter over. Bucky removed the panties completely and moved his lubed fingers to circle Peter’s rim. Bucky breached Peter with one finger, looking at Peter’s face. 

“You're doing so well, Sweetheart, just sucking me in, all into your pretty body like that.” 

Bucky re-lubed his fingers and steadily added another, stretching and scissoring Peter open. Peter’s hands clawed at the duvet, his face flushed, mildly panting. The delicious sounds Peter was making were working Bucky up. He grabbed at his own erection tenting his pants. 

Bucky was three fingers deep into Peter, moaning. Peter’s cock laid heavy and weeping on his stomach. Bucky got up from the bed and walked back to the bedside table, shedding his clothes as he walked. Digging around in the drawers, he brought out a roll of condoms. The sight made Steve speak up. 

“Hey! Come on, Buck what about me? I’ve been good! You're really going to have _all_ the fun without me?! I planned this!”

Bucky looked over at Steve, about to force a gag into his mouth when he noticed Steve’s large erection jutting out of the underwear and leaking. It was an ugly red color and was screaming for any attention. Bucky had a sudden devious idea and beamed down at Steve, who grimaced seeing Bucky’s expression. 

Bucky sat back on the bed and gathered Peter in his lap, speaking in Peter’s ear. 

Steve strained his ears, trying to decipher what Bucky was saying to Peter. Peter gave a sudden laugh and nodded.

“You sure, Sweetheart? You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“I want to. It sounds good. _Really_ good.” Bucky smiled and gave a quick peck to Peter’s cheek.

“You’re perfect, Sweetheart.”

“Hey! What’s going on? Buck, come on, tell me.” Steve whined and tugged harder on the cuffs.

“Shut it, blondie.” 

Bucky moved over to Steve and grabbed Steve’s hard erection. Steve winced at the contact, his eyes slipping closed. When he reopened his eyes, Bucky was unrolling a condom onto Steve with one hand and warming lube up with the other. 

Steve looked confusedly as Bucky liberally coated Steve’s erection, fast with not much relief for the tied up man. Bucky’s hands left Steve’s and started to maneuver Peter over, Peter’s back to Steve as Bucky helped lower Peter onto Steve’s cock. Steve sucked in a sudden breath as he felt his tip breach the warm hole. Peter rolled his hips and groaned as he pressed Steve deeper inside of himself.

“Easy, sweetheart. Don’t want to break that small, pretty body of yours.” 

Peter moaned and nodded, his hand grasping Bucky’s shoulders for balance. Completely seated onto Steve’s cock, Bucky looked over at Steve. His face was flushed and he was panting, attempting to slip free from the cuffs. 

Bucky had a sudden idea. He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers on both hands and moved one lubed hand to Steve’s hole, circling and roughly shoving a lubed finger inside. Steve jumped from the sudden intrusion. 

“Buck? What are you doing?”

“If you’re good, I'll unlock those cuffs.” Steve’s head fell back panting.

Bucky moved his other hand and grasped Peter’s erection. Peter’s breath hitched. Bucky leaned down and spoke to Peter. 

“I want you to fuck yourself on Steve while I finger him open. You think you can do that for me, Sweetheart?”

Peter nodded and moved, bracing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Peter started to move his hips up and down, the room became engulfed with the sounds of flesh on flesh and the wet sounds of the lube. Bucky watched everything. He watched Peter’s eyes closing, concentrating on moving his hips in tandem to Bucky’s hand on his leaking erection. He looked over at Steve, clearly overwhelmed and frustrated with the sensations on his dick and hole. 

Bucky was having a tricky time scissoring Steve open and jerking off Peter, but he was managing. Peter started to stutter and shake, suddenly stopping mid hip rise and leaned back crying out as Bucky gave a sharp tug on Peter’s cock head. Cum spurted from the tip, falling onto Peter’s stomach. The man moaned and his cock twitched as Bucky wrung the last few drops out. 

Falling backward, Peter’s back onto Steve’s front, Steve’s cock slipped from his hole. Steve groaned from the weight still trying to piston his hips to move back into Peter.

Bucky gingerly picked Peter up, carefully moving him down on the other side of the bed, positioning him comfortably. Peter weakly opened his eyes as his head fell on the pillow. Bucky rubbed his face as Peter leaned into the touch. Bucky leaned down and kissed Peter’s sweaty forehead. The sound of the headboard moving and objecting, whining sounds made Becky look over at Steve. Teary-eyed and moving fussily, making noises objecting to his predicament.

Bucky laughed through his nose and moved towards the other man, unbuckling his wrists and massaging the sore spots. Steve hummed in appreciation. Suddenly, Steve was on his front. Bucky was manhandling the smaller man, forcing Steve to his hands and knees. 

Before Steve could give an objection, he groaned as he felt newly lubed fingers breach his stretched hole. Steve hung his head low, watching his erection still jutting up, an angry-looking red. The sound of a condom being opened and rolled finally brought words to Steve's mouth.

“Buck, Buck, please, touch me. I’m so close, Buck.”

Steve felt the familiar hands on his skinny hips and the cockhead breaching him. Steve moaned from the intrusion. Bucky gripped Steve harder as he pushed forward. The taller man groaned, panting as he spoke.

“Don't worry, Stevie, you’re going to get to cum. Just after me.”

Steve made a protesting sound at that, but couldn’t form the words as Bucky fell into a fast rhythm and started fucking into Steve. Steve fell to his elbows, wishing to God that Bucky would hit that sweet spot inside him that would make him see stars. Suddenly, Bucky stopped. Steve, resting on his elbows and panting, was attempting to look over his shoulder when he felt Buck’s hand move to his chest.

“Stevie? Stevie, look over at sweetheart.” 

Steve confusedly looked over at Peter who was laying comfortably on the bed watching. His eyes were half-closed and tired looking.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Look how messy he is. Wouldn't you be a nice host and help him clean up?”

“Wha-”

Steve felt Bucky maneuver his body. Still balls deep into the smaller man, Bucky moved Steve over to Peter. Bucky, holding one hand onto Steve’s hip, used his other to position Steve’s face at Peter’s crotch. Cooling cum covered the man’s limp cock and belly. Steve opened his mouth and started to give licks to the softening member. From the corner of Steve’s eyes, he could see Bucky staring, watching closely as Steve licked and moved over Peter. Peter would softly moan here and there as Steve licked, Peter’s recently spent cock stirring back into fullness.

After cleaning almost all of the spent seed, Bucky grasped Steve's hips hard and rammed into him. Steve’s breath hitched from the sudden force, burying his face into Peter’s stomach and his hands gripping the duvet. Bucky was pounding into Steve, loudly grunting as he thrust into Steve. 

Steve cried out as Bucky continuously hit that spot inside. Bucky moved his hand down and started to jerk Steve off. Steve’s cock erupted, crying out as he felt Bucky coming inside him. Bucky, panting, buried his face into the back of Steve's neck, careful to not put too much weight on the smaller men. 

Steve, still panting, felt Bucky gingerly remove himself from Steve. Bucky removed the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash near the bed. Bucky cautiously moved Steve over to the other side of the bed. Bucky then laid in the middle and pulled the smaller men on top of him, blanketing his sides, with his chest as a pillow for Peter and Steve. Bucky sighed contently. 

Steve, gaining his breath back, lightly kissed Bucky’s pec before settling himself comfortably, burying himself further into the larger man. Bucky felt himself nodding off, more relaxed than he ever felt when a stirring motion woke him up completely. Peter was removing himself from Bucky's hold and the bed. 

“Peter, you okay?” Bucky’s tone was full of worry.

Peter smiled. “Yeah, I'm great. Sorry, I’ve got to go.” 

Peter reached under the bed and brought a backpack out, pulling his normal clothes out. Bucky and Steve watched as the man took off what was left of the lingerie and got dressed in his usual fair. Peter was happily humming and looking around, picking up the discarded pink knickers and bra before looking at Steve. 

“Can I keep these?”

“Yeah, Pete.” Steve yawned as he spoke.

“Great. Tony will love it when I surprise him tonight wearing that. Okay, guys, I’ll let myself out. Happy birthday, Bucky. Thanks, Steve, this was _fun.”_

Peter walked over and gave a chaste kiss to both men before turning and heading out.

Bucky chuckled as he settled into the bed, holding Steve close to him. He could feel Steve smile against him.

“Was...was that a good birthday?”

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. 

“The best. I can’t believe you got everything I wanted to happen, to happen."

“I loved every second, myself. I think Peter loved it, too. Happy birthday, Buck."

“Thanks, Steve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Best thing to write after a 70k dark fic is clearly self-indulgent porn. Skippyjo94 edited beautifully.  
> Comments give me life


End file.
